The Journey of Becoming a champion
by Forgotten Song Bird
Summary: Lin is only a regular girl, but then one day a shocking news send her to her new journey of becoming a League of Legends champion. What she will face is a mystery, but the struggle is only the beginning, can she pass this challenge or will it overcome and crush her strength and spirit? What will happen? (This is a fic about my LoL OOC's lore)
1. Prologue

Alright! Hi guys, It's **Pandaa** / **Yuki** / **Yu** , call me anything you want but first let's get started alright. This is my first time writing a League of Legends fics, and to make it harder it's about my ooc's lore. I've been thinking about it, but I decided to do it anyway. You can find the info page about her on my profile, copy and paste the link to read the old lore. I really need to update it but yes it's the general idea. I'll briefly gave you the information about her:

**Champion's First Name**: Lin  
**Champion's Last Name**: Wu (Mei in the old Lore)  
**Age**: 18 (In the start of the lore)  
**Blood Type**: O-  
**Occupation**: Healer, Support

Blood type are so unnecessary here but whateves haha. I admit, Her appearance are sort of Asian-ish but yes League of Legends has like literally everything so we're good here. Anyway, let's get going. Feel free to follow that tumblr but I'm like super dead (inactive), probably not coming back any time soon, but here we go!

* * *

**Prologue**

"My Lady, you're still here?"

It was very late, about almost midnight. The moon was as its brightest today, the stars twinkled in the dark sky as the lights shine down on the empty and quiet streets. It was quite a beautiful scene, too bad no one was around this late except for insects and animals. The sound of crickets chirping echoes through the roads and silently accompanied the individuals that are still awake. Looking up from the page she was reading, Lin smiled at the servant and closed the book.

"Yes, I need to finish this book on Herbs and Medical Plants. A few people actually seeks me for help today, so I should learn as much as possible." She said with fascination while holding up the book.

Lin was a daughter of a noble family. She was kind, lovely, and remarkably intelligent. Among the top scholars of the country, people had to mention her somewhere in the top list. Her family lineage was directly from an imperial family, but they decided to lay low and not make a big deal about it. Rich they were, but never selfish, their family always helping out homeless and hungry people. Besides those, she had a talent of curing the sick and the ill. If doctors aren't available they would seek her for help, and she never refuses a request. She has pale smooth skin with a pair of honey brown eyes, and a long smooth onyx colored hair. She was a beauty for her age of 18. She rarely spoke, but when she do people had to listen. She was loved and are highly respected in their town. People held good regards for her. Let's just say that she had a very good reputation for most of everything.

**She was _almost_ perfect.**

"You need to come home, it's very late my Lady."

"You can return to your quarter, I'll come back when I'm done." At this, the servant sighed and shook his head. What a stubborn young lady she is, making his job more difficult every time. Slowly, he entered the Library and cleared his throat. Lin couldn't help but chuckle a little and turn her attention back to her book, flipping through an already read page.

"His Lordship and Her Ladyship are awaiting for your return, they're still up. I am here on their request to bring you back home." At the mention of her parents, Lin turn her head and sigh softly. This was an important book, she could helped a bunch of people and can save lives when she was through with this, why can't her parents understand? They was the one who suggests her to do something when she first started. "Please, I don't want to caused trouble to anyone, I am merely obeying orders."

"...One more advances and my profession would have gone up... Alright, I'll come home with you. May I ask why my parents are still up? Usually they wouldn't wait for me to come home to rest first."

"Well yes, they are very worried for some reason. I couldn't ask, forgive me but it was not my place to look into their business. They only told me to bring you home." Tucking a falling strand of hair behind her ears, Lin hmm'd and nodded. She stood up and headed for home without waiting for the servant. The whole time she did not speak a word to him or anything, her minds was filling with questions and thoughts... Before she reached home, Lin took in a deep breath and reluctantly enter the main entrance.

"Oh, and please wish me luck."

"Alright, I wish you luck. But, why, my Lady, may I ask?"

"I'll need it, that's all."

* * *

Her house wasn't small, no, it was actually one of the biggest mansion in the land and of the town. A traditional pond with koi fish are located to the right of the house, a rock pavements was placed at the entrance leading to the pond, bonsais and her favorite cherry blossom tree stood on the other side of the pond, giving it a peaceful aura. The few maids that were still awake are wrapping up their cleaning and heading back to bed. The chilly atmosphere wasn't that all soothing now, it gave her a bad vibes just thinking about what her parents are going to punish her for. But... she was mommy's girl and was daddy's favorite! She didn't do anything wrong, so what could this be all about..? She was glad the house was big, she had never seen father or mother mad before, she wasn't ready to face her angry parents anytime soon, and she wasn't ready to face them now.

The big halls sends a chill down her spine as the floor under her creaks with each movement. Her parents would definitely found out that she was home. Take a moment to gather her courage, she stood before the big entrance to her parents room and opened the door. Silence. It was the one thing that she appreciated the most, but now it's just making her shivered in fear. "_Let's just get this over with" ,_ thought Lin.

"I'm home mother, father..."

Because then at that moment, their serious face was a sure sign of something was about to happen. Good or bad.

**It was bad.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Lin shouted in the mist of night as she glanced at her parents. "WHAT?! Y- you can't be serious!"

"Calm down! I am not sure if the information is correct, but you must do this for your own protection." Lord Wu spoke as his wife looked at Lin nervously and sadly.

"B- but father! I'm a lady, I can't do this! I- I don't want to leave you and mother alone! What's going to happen to you two!?"

"It's all already arranged, I cannot risk your life! You MUST go! We have each other and we had our neighbors, you need not worry!"

"Please! Father!"

"You must!"

"I CAN'T! I don't...! I don't think I can... I don't think I can do this father, please, don't make me! Mother! Say something!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke, her voice trembled and her eyes was turning red. Lady Wu gulped once and look away, avoiding her teary gaze. "No... Mother... Father! You can't-!"

"LIN!" He suddenly shouted and the room quickly became quiet, the chirping of the crickets and the howling of the winds died down as the tension between Lin's father and herself grew with each second of silence. Taking a big breath, Lord Wu frowned and walked to stand next to his silently weeping daughter.

"Lin..." No respond.

"Lin, look at me." Still no respond, but she obeyed and turn her eyes on him.

"..."

"Lin..." With desperate eyes, he grasped Lin's shoulder and place a hand on her cheeks. "I love you with all my heart, Lin..." He began stroking Lin's cheeks tenderly and smiled. "You knew that right? And I mean it." Lord Wu gaze turned soft and he let out a big sigh. "It's just that, I do not want to lose anyone anymore... You understand, right?" At the moment, Lord Wu's knees trembled and Lady Wu immediately went to her husband's side. "If something happens to us, atleast we know that you are safe and sound." Reality hit her like a wave and she quickly grab her father's hand, determination in her eyes as she only nodded. With a sincere smile, Lord Wu and Lady Wu retreated back to rest, before exiting, Lin received a small and cheerful nod from her mother and her spirit was filled with peace and courage. Yes, she would do this. She will not succumb to any hardship, she will be a brave and good girl, _just like her late brother._

* * *

Ridiculous. Just ridiculous. Mother and father sure had a way of convincing her. It was informed that a group of criminals has escape from a prison somewhere and no one knows where they could have gone until further investigation. That news scared the living day out of everyone. But she didn't think her parents would suggest for her to do something like this. Swordsmanship wasn't really her specialty, sure she knew some thrust, sweep and charge but that's basically it, still it could still be used to protect herself. Her parents could have ask her to go to a local school and she could have agreed. But noooooo, she had to go all alone to a distant and far away land to learn advance techniques. No, it was no joke. Where she was from are on an tiny island that are not really close to anywhere. When a merchant wanted to go to buy or deliver a product they'd use the sea way instead of the land way. And you know why?

It was a jungle. A dark, dangerous, undiscovered, and no hint of any life form in it. There was something in there, not some one. Probably bats, snakes, rats, bugs,... really, really hungry tiger and bees... crawly things... The way through the jungle was definitely shorter than the sea way, but well, you know. A few people make it back from that dreadful place. It was a thriller for people who wanted a challenge and adventure. But she never actually left the border of her homeland at all. She never wanted to leave her town or have the intention to. She loved everything and everyone in the small land that she called home. She loved her parents, they're almost at their 60's and older, she wanted to take care and be a good daughter to them. But still, obeying them are a good deed too.

But...

What if she didn't make it back? What if something happened while she was gone? Will her parents be ok? Those criminals was on a faraway land right? They wouldn't get here... right? It's going to be alright... is it?

Under the moon, Lin held her favorite instrument -The Flute- , placed it on her lips and continued the song before she was deep in thoughts. Soft winds carried the melody into the nights at the quiet yet peaceful town.

It was too quiet if not for the song she was playing from her heart. Everyone has fallen into a peaceful slumber. All but her of-course. And she was nervous and depressed.

"..." How she wished someone was here to comfort her. She wished her brother was still here...

_No_.

She wouldn't think about this anymore, she agreed to this herself. She's a bright and know how to think things through, surely she can make it. And when she come back, she'll make her parents proud and maybe show off a couple of new tricks. And maybe while travelling she could discover new things! And maybe make new friends! A- And do great things!

"Heh..." Thinking about it cheered her up a bit as she sat on the balcony and stare off to the distance. Lin sighed and rub her temple as she retreated back into her quarter.

"I should get to sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's going fast but yes. I got us started where we need to get started. Next chapter would be the start of her journey c: Stay tuned!

And um beta readers if you guys are out there please help me out. I'm still kind of new at this haha, this is like the best I could do c:


	2. Chapter 1: Week 1 - The Forest

OOC are mine. League of Legends and its champions belongs to Riot

* * *

The Forest

**Week 1**

_Day_ _1_: _Dear Journal_.

_It's the first time I went outside on my own! I'm excited! B- but it's so dark and scary looking out here... I already said goodbye to my friends, neighbors, and my parents. My backpack was not really big but it has all the things I needed. My beloved flute, a pouch of gold enough to survive for one year, pockies (I love pockies) A few bottles of water, this journal, and some medical herbs and plants. Those might be of good use, when I do not know. But better safe than sorry. I also bring my old sword with me, it's strapped behind my back so I can grab it when needed. I'm now at some where in the woods, I'm lonely and scared! It's so quiet here, but sometimes I heard the howling of wolves and the cooing of the owls. It's not night-time yet. I think, but in here no one can tell the difference. I've been walking for a while now and had to sit down to rest. I have enough supplies but I can't stay here for long. I hope I make it out soon... I don't like the feeling that this forest gave me. Wait... I heard a suspicious sound,... I have to go now. _

_Entry #1_

___• ○ • ○ • ○ _

Closing the journal, Lin quickly stood up and unsheathed her sword with cautious. There's not much here, but Lin couldn't really see much. She really hoped there's no wild animals out here. No one ever trained her for this. Now she understood how first timers felt when doing something completely new. Sighing softly, she cut down the few bushes that blocked her path. Taking a few steps forward, her nose cringe as she stopped in front of a thick bundle of spider webs. She doesn't hate bugs, but it wasn't really her cup of tea. There are a limited amount of light, and the only other light source was from the reflection of her blade. With her sword, she cut a branch of tree and use it to make a torch, the small thing didn't help much but at-least she could see better now.

"What the..."

It was bigger than she thought, when she couldn't see, all the space means nothing. But now she can tell that it will take a while to get out of this place. The tree rise all the way to the sky, so tall that she can't even see the top of the tree. It must be hundreds of years old, everything around here was so ancient. The faint wind flew past her hair and crept up her neck, she shivered for like the third time in the day as she continued further.

Trees... trees, more trees... Lin is starting to wonder if that's the only thing in the entire forest. But then a rustling sound started her and she immediately flinched and swung her sword. It make a thunk noise as the sword hit the tree and she stared off to the sound direction. There was something there alright.

"Oh." A rabbit. "Haha..." She laughed silently at the antics and remove her sword from the tree and sheathed it back into its place. "I'm so dumb..." Shooing the little thing away, she was slightly relieved to know that at least some sort of life form was here besides the... insects and it wasn't a carnivore type of animal. She'd like to keep her meat to herself, thank you very much. It really got dark now and all she can see is her shadow. Thinking it was too dangerous to wander any further, she decided to make a camp fire and rest there until the day was over.

So dark... nothingness and silence filled the air as she listen to the sounds in the forest. She was used to the silence when she studied alone in the library, but it was different. She know someone else was there and if she talk a response will actually be made. She was afraid to speak, for she will only hear the echoes of her own voice, she knew she was all by herself. The darkness and whatever in it was her only unknown company. Oh god, what was that noise!? She swallow in the back of her throat again. And AGAIN, it was just an owl on the trees. Blushing as she cleared her throat, Lin frustratingly snap a few twigs and tossed it into the firewood, if she wanted to make it through the night, she has to get used to this.

* * *

_Day 2: Dear Journal._

_It's my second day here. God, I got used to all the animal noises when I cautiously slept in a no dream sleep yesterday. That was hard, but well, I guess no bloodthirsty animal got here yet. I mean I'm prepared and all that, but I still really prefer to preserve natural life things, (yes I want to live, but you know...). If I don't get out of here soon, I think I'm going to go mad. I'm starting to talk to plants and trees now. It's creepy. Oh hey, speaking about the forest, I've discovered a few things. Only this part of the forest was dark, the other side was bright in the day (as it was supposed to be) and I think I will get out of here when this week is over. I wanted to be comfortable before I have to set out to the real world. Well, I guess it's enough for now. Signing out._

_Entry #2_

___• ○ • ○ • ○ _

The forest was actually... beautiful.

There was a lake right in front of her. The soft lights reflecting above the surface while the lotus' gentle colors accompanied with the soft blue shade of the pond. It was very lively despite the dreadfulness of the rumors. If you listen closely, there are the sounds of crickets chirping faintly far away. The chilly breeze gently caress her skin and she shivered again but in excitement. She can't wait to discover the rest of the forest. The bright side of the entire place was enchanting, the light moss on the tree really bring the dark wood color out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Apparently, things were not really as tough as they said, not a lot of person had got to the other side so they couldn't tell about the beauty of the place. It was a pity, it's a good thing her parents send her here. She'll have tons of things to tell the villagers and everyone! They'll be so proud!

And once again, she had to camp near a tree since a suitable shelter was nowhere to be found. Yet another day was passed.

* * *

_Day 3: Dear Journal._

_Alright, it's my third day and I am still alive. Things weren't as hard when I was on this side of the forest. I found some new herbs! I do not know what exactly the name for this was... I think it's in my book somewhere, but I haven't had the chance to finish the whole thing... Ugh, my parents dragged me out at the wrong time on that day before my departure. It's so frustrating that I was so close to knowing something but then I just got dragged out of it! Anyway, I read some part about it, it seems to heal open wounds and such things like blocking profusely bleeding and stopping external wounds. That's about the thing I know, I need to keep this herb. I might need it in the future! And these wasn't anywhere to be found in my village's hospitals and shops. So me for the win! Haha~! Hnnn... I still haven't found any good shelters to reside in yet. I need to keep searching. I'm running out of time and my clothing are a wee bit dusty. So, signing out~!_

_Entry #3_

___• ○ • ○ • ○ _

It was tiring walking all day without knowing where you're going. But it was fun exploring and finding new things. Seriously, if she doesn't find a suitable shelter, soon, she'll die from a stiff body...

After thinking for a while, a thought popped up in Lin's little head as she stroke her chin.

_"Why don't I do something productive? I'm going to be here for quite a few more days after all."_

But she doesn't really know what to do. There was limited resources and limited options. What can she do? She can't train here, she sucks at swordplay and which is one of the reason she had to travel to this dangerous faraway land... There's a lake, some trees, some more trees,... Yeah, that's about it. Sometimes she wished her brain could work when needed. But yes everyone knows that will almost never going to happen... _Sniff sniff_. What was that stench? It's not anything around here for sure... so... Her cheeks were tinted with a slight shade of pink when she realized that she really needed a shower. Now.

After making sure nothing was around, (again, she liked to keep all her privacy to herself) she stripped down until she was butt naked and sinks herself into the lake. It felt good to have the cool water washing away all of her sweats and dusts from three days of no showering. It also calmed all of her nerves and it made her feel at peace, true peace for the first time of these three days. Her hair gently floats around her head and she swam quietly. It felt too good to leave early, but eventually she gets up and shook the water from her hair and put on her undergarments. Then she started to wash her clothing. Picking up her dirty clothes, she crouch down near the edge of the lake and started to scrub on it using a handmade wooden washer. Most of it was restored back to its original color, but then...

"Ugh! Why. Don't. This. Smudge. Get. Off?!" She harshly scrub on the one spot that refuses to succumb and mumbled quietly in frustration. The edge of the lake was squishy and it was a little slippery, but she didn't notice and kept on trying to remove the stain. It was almost gone, and she smiled as she scrubbed harder. "Almost. There-! Woa!" She was leaning a bit too far into the lake and lost her footing as she began to stumble toward the water surface. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for an impact.

"...?" None came. Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Dear God..." She didn't believe what she was seeing.

It was the water around her, she fell alright, but it didn't make contact with her. It floated beside her and beneath her. When she touched it, it doesn't feel strange at all, it was a natural feeling. Her clothes were dry even when she was right under the water surface. She could see the lotus roots and the lotus itself above, she could see the bunch of weeds that was right underneath, and she could see everything. She could still breathe, she still lives. It was freaking her out and excited her at the same time. She didn't know about this. She didn't even think she had this strange ability, to breathe and manipulate the water... "_Cool!"_ She laughed in happiness and did a weird dance as she grinned widely. But then, she didn't know how to control it! "_W- What do I do know?"_ She was good at swimming, but this was new. She didn't know she had this power until today, or she just had it today but it doesn't really matter now. She need, to find a way, to get above the water, she doesn't know when this 'magic' limits will reached its peak, she doesn't want to drown!

"Uh... Um... Ugh..." Apparently telekinesis doesn't work and she doesn't have telekinesis. It was thirty minutes if she counted correctly. her chest was starting to feel heavy. She knew that it was about time that she had to go up before it's too late. She still have strength to continue, but she had to be quick or her new-found power will backfired. Closing her eyes and took in a deep breath, she relax and empty her mind. She could feel all the new energy flowing into her system, the power that she discovered had accepted her and now is within her, but she must master it. Keeping that in her mind, one of her arms spread out and the water was parted out. Smiling as she was getting the hang of it, Lin closed her eyes once more and search for that source of energy again. **_"For you to be master of something, you must show that you are its master. Take control and do not be afraid."_** It was something her father said to her when she had her first sword lesson at the age of 5, it used to cut her all the time and she doesn't like the feeling, she was too young and fragile and afraid. But she took his words and she can do it decently without hurting herself. And in this moment, she can feel that her victory is near and she grinned triumphantly. Taking another deep breath, she twirled and spin. With each movement, the surrounding water started to form a small vortex around her body, and as she opens her eyes, as swift as the wind, she was blasted to the surface.

Opening her fingers and grasping them, she giggled and laughed in victory as she was on the surface of the water. It was a complete success. She gained the mystical power and she finally can be able to use it at her own free will. She high-fived herself and look back down at her fingers with pride.

"I did it. I finally did it. Mother! Father! I DID IT!" Raising her arms to the sky, she shouted out loud and the forest was filled with her laughter. She know how to do this now, this power, it was amazing! She can't wait to show everyone, they'll be so happy and proud of her. But even though she could control her power, she knew she had to completely master it. For the rest of the evening, Lin stood on top of the lake and practiced her skills.

When it was already late, Lin had forgotten to hang her wet clothes up for it to dry. So she ended up doing it and sleeping without clothes that entire night. Yet another day passed with Lin scratching her but because of mosquitoes bites...? (Well this is new).

* * *

_Day 4: Dear journal._

_I did not have a good sleep yesterday. It was so cold and I think I got red spots on my bum. It really itches and the little bastards didn't go away until I squashed one of them with my,... NEVER MIND about that, just know that it hurts so bad. I will never EVER do it again. It was really stupid of me to forget that I had a spare set of outfit with me. But, (./ / /.) I don't think that pair would have helped that much. I don't know why mother even gave me that thing but I couldn't refuse her. It was another blue outfit, the colors was almost like my old one, but the top was a sweetheart bra-like top that exposed my stomach and the only not so revealing part of the whole entire thing was my skirt. Which also revealed one of my legs but well. I think we all get the point. Anyway, I discovered my new talent yesterday! I was really proud of myself for knowing how to control it, it felt great when I know that I had it inside of me now and all of this wasn't a dream. That new power of mine could help me in my medical studies as well! I just found out this morning when I wake up, I had a small fever. But after I meditated for a while atop the lake, I fell better, so much better, it's a refreshing feeling that I couldn't describe! I knew that this would be in handy someday._

_ I really wanted for this thing to be over soon, I want to see my parents and friends again, I miss them so much that it hurts, and it's not because of the mosquitoes bites. I still have to find a suitable shelter, I can't believe that I haven't found one yet. There has to be someone who lives here in the past, I mean the entire place was perfect. There was water, woods to make houses and there were small animals for food. It is so ridiculous. If I don't found a shelter today I will just move on until I found the exit of the forest. I've lived fine without a shelter everyday I was here, and I don't even think this forest had wild animals anywhere, I've been here a while and yet I'm still alive. That's good. So anyway, signing out._

_Entry #4_

_• ○ • ○ • ○ _

Smiling at the small ray of sunlight that shine on her cheeks, Lin stood up, dust the dust off of her body and continue to wander in the forest. Everything seems so beautiful now that she was a person with real talents that can do many good things to the world, if not, the tiny town that she lived in still has many precious life in it. It was all part of her life when she grew up, and it will always be. Chuckling as she shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about things like these, she'll go home soon and everyone she knows and loved will welcome her with open arms.

The rest of the forest is just like what she have seen, lots of trees and no shelter. And her meanings of shelter is like anywhere, even a tree with a big space inside it would be considered a shelter to her, it doesn't have to be a house. But still none was nowhere to be found. She will likely soon to give up. But she was sure she can find it today. If not then she would have to stick to the ol great outdoors. (Even though she preferred the warm comfort of the good indoors and all that, she'll use whatever that are available).

As she was walking, she giggled at the small birds on the trees. The closer she was to the exit of the forest, she discovered more life forms here. Unlike the other side, this place was real lively with small creatures such as squirrels, some deer, awww, a group of blue birds~! And now it's a pack, of wolves...!? "Darn it." Quickly, she panicked and hid behind a tree, hoping they didn't see her. It's true that where there are animals, there are others dangerous animals along with it. She should have known earlier. The empty side of the forest was safe but creepy while this side was very bright but dangerous. It was natural actually, but this is her first time facing danger, if she mistook a step and not be careful, she could die immediately. Gulping slowly, her hands began to move to her only one means of protection and look nervously to the side. Huh? Where were they? They were just there. Confused, she withdrew her hands from the sword and went out. Strange, they were just herRRRREEEEE YIKES THEY'RE HERE!

"EEP!" Now when she went out, they're just standing right there, staring at her. This is bad, VERY BAD, REALLY BAD. Her hands shook and quickly went to her sword and was ready to withdraw, but... The wolves didn't do anything, they just... sat there and stared at her, then back to something, whimpering sadly. Again, she was confused and curious as she turned her head to the side and look down at the direction the wolves were staring at. _"Goodness..!"_ There was a wolf lying on the ground, this one was bigger than the rest, and it was panting heavily and was bleeding really bad, a wound almost as big as her palm was right there at its ribs, the poor thing looks like as if it was about to die. Apparently, this was their leader if she was correct. She waited for a few seconds to make sure the wolves aren't going to do anything to her, funny or not, and nodded as she went and sat down next to the wolf.

After taking a closer look, she squinted her eyes and took a moment to think back. Where have she seen this set of fur and sharp fangs... _"No... It, it can't be!"_ But her eyes can't deceive her, the eyes of the hunter, the snow-white fur, and the unmistakable fangs mark under its eyes. This, was no joke. It's the infamous White Fang! The killer of numerous travelers that tried to went through the forest, the legends of why the forest was isolated. This... Frowning in disbelief as she examined over the wounded creature. She was almost disgusted with it knowing its true nature. But well, isn't that what its animal instinct are? Trying to protect its home and comrades? Glancing back at the miserable comrades of the White Fang, she frowned again and look back at the Alpha.

"Poor thing... You must be in a lot of pain aren't you." A tear fell down on her palm and she stroke White Fang's snow-like fur that are now stained with a shade of crimson red. Compassionate filled her heart and she stood up. The little wolves stared at her and she smiled back. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your leader. Even if it cost me my life." They must seem to understand because as she crouch down beside White Fang, they all stood up on their four legs and ran in a circle around her. That made her smiled as she carefully lifted their wounded leader and heaved him behind her back. "G- god, you're so heavy~!" Lin chuckled nervously and struggled to stand up. But eventually, she was on her foot and started to go find a shelter. Now she is not to relax and walking like usual, she must hurry and find a place to treat White Fang, quick, he lost a lot of blood already and after seeing him like this, she doesn't want him to die. Even though she might end up being the one dying after he was treated, it doesn't matter. She was considered a doctor, and a doctor must treat his patient no matter who or the circumstances and situation.

"Now where can I find a shelter... I need to hurry." Looking left and right for some sort of sign that said "House" or just a rooftop or something, Lin became more nervous since the weight behind her back suddenly became a bit heavier. "D- don't die on me, I'm going to treat you, ok?" Panting heavily, she picked up her pace. Not noticing the pack of wolves was still following her. One cub bit the end of her dress and tried to drag her off somewhere. They seemed to understand what she said perfectly as she turned around and saw them leading her to a path. They must know where a good place was located. Not taking any chances, she ran after them and prayed to whatever God that was listening to her and beg them to not take this creature's life. If they did then let it be after she took care of him.

And there it was. Standing there, it was a small little house, it looked very old but very firm, and the cubs waggled their heads to the house's direction. It must be that place, she was in a hurry so she didn't even bother to look at the house and just ran there as if her life depended on it, and when she reached the porch, she decided to drop him down and quickly took out her bag of herbs and medical supplies. Good thing she collected and bring some of them with her. Another lake was also located there. So she quickly took a handful of water and let them float beside her as she went back to White Fang's side and started to grind the herbs together. After it was perfectly done, Lin chew some of it, spat it out on her hand and started to applied it to the wounds.

**"AHROOOOOOOO WOOO!"** The sudden howl of the creature surprised her and she flinched. The pack members heard it as well, their ears drooped and they retreated slowly off to the distance. It was a cry of pain, but still it was so loud, she sighed in relieve and shook her head, going back to what she was doing before and continued to applied the herbs onto the bleeding wounds. The blood was coming out less now and that was a good sign of healing. Now, the small puddle of water that hovered beside her was needed when she mixed it with the remaining herbs. The liquid glowed due to her advanced medical skills and her new power, this was her first time doing this, but better now than never. Inhaling a big breath, she commanded the water to slowly rub on the wound, a loud hiss was heard as the wound began to slowly closed up, smiling, she continued doing this for a while until the wounds completely dissipated. The wolf seemed to be exhausted as it was not moving, its breathing was even and its eyes was closed. Ah, sleeping. Well, she expected this after all, it had gone through a lot today, and she bet the healing process must hurt much more. With the rest of the water almost gone, she used the last bit to clean his beautiful fur and wiped her forehead in exhaustion. She had gone through a lot today as well, her back are sore because of carrying White Fang, and again, her bum was also sore because she sat there for almost an hour. White Fang looked as if he never was wounded after her treatment, his fur was spotless and there are no traces of his wounds. He'll need a while to heal completely though.

She was glad, but she was soaked in his blood, her back, her hands, and some blood was on her arms, chest and cheeks. She tried to get up and clean herself, but then she was so... tired. So so tired, as if she got run over by a bull. Well, it was close to that. She couldn't even think straight now. She didn't eat anything but pockies, and after all that running back and forth today, it was really putting a number on her. She was a light eater, but the activities was draining her today. So instead of going to take a bath in the lake, she just went to sleep immediately after her head hit the floor.

* * *

_Day 5_: **_No Journal Entry was written_**.

_• ○ • ○ • ○_

Lin woke up with a bloody and stiff body, she was still a bit tired from the night's events, but still she had a really decent rest in a real house. She tried to rub her eyes but it was still bloody, she sighed and tried to get up from the ground, but... "I- I can't move..." She couldn't even twitch a muscle, she didn't know what was happening. She didn't feel her legs and she couldn't move it. What happened? Maybe she was still too sore. Then she just realize something and turn her head slowly to the White Fang's direction, her face filled with terror. The wolf was still as a rock, but it was there, breathing. She was really glad that he made it, but it was horrifying, the feeling of knowing a killer was right next to you but you can't even move away. What will happen when he wake up? Will she really die here? Will she really not going to ever meet her parents ever again?

No, she wouldn't let that happen. With all of her strength, she struggled on her two arms and crawled to get her belongings. CREAK, CREAK. Unfortunately for her, the floor was old and it was creaking with every movements she made. It was too loud for her own good and the best thing just happened. White Fang opened his eyes and look around, its gaze dropped on her and she gulped. This wasn't going to end well... She tried her best to move again but her arm went stiff and she was stricken with fear. The creature began to stood up on its four legs and started to head towards Lin. She knew it, she would die. She would really die here. Never again to see her friends and beloveds. Never to had the chance to fulfill her life goals, and never to return to her awaiting parents... A stream of tears escape through her eyelashes as she sobs silently, White Fang stopped in front of her and gaze into her face.

"P- please... don't kill me..." She whimpered softly and squeezed her eyes shut. She secretly hoped that he'll make this quick. And so Lin waits for her doom...

...that never came. A few moments passed, and her sobbing stopped, but the tears was still flowing out from her eyes when she slowly fluttered it open. White Fang was still gazing into her face, it seemed... sad? And then its face went closer her face... She again shut her eyes, but then she felt her cheeks was getting... licked? "Huh? What?"Apparently, he was licking her tears and his blood away from her face and she blushed slightly. After all the tears and blood was gone, he nudges her face with his gently and whimpered. White Fang was acting really friendly,... her life wasn't in danger, but she was kind of embarrassed because of the sudden gesture of affection. Animals or not, he was a male, and her mother taught her to stay away from men, if possible, say no to everything they offered, except money and insurance discounts. (**A/N**: THIS IS TOTALLY OUT OF THE STORY OMG I just had to add this in ok? xDDDD) White Fang sat in her lap and tilt his head adorably as she continued to blush deeper, unable to resist the cuteness of the actions. Her arms wasn't stiff anymore, so she giggled out loud and wrap her arms around his fluffy body. "You're so adorable~! White Fang-kun!" Noticing his tail wagging up and down in excitement, she giggled even more and hugs him even stronger.

When she released him, he stared down at her body and whimpered loudly. He must have noticed all the blood on her body and began to tried to lick it off. "H- hey, negative location! W- White Fang k- kyun! **Negative** _**location**_! Kyyaaaaa!" Some blood was on her chest and he started to lick it off. But she pushed him away, huffing while looking away from him. "Mother was right, males are so weird!" But White Fang didn't even understand why she was so mad as his ears flopped down and he laid down on the floor. After glancing at him, she groaned and patted his head. "You're just... so cute!" Sticking out its tongue, White Fang walked around Lin and she smiled quietly at him. And then... "OKAY! I'll go to take a bath now. Please stop doing t- that." She understood he was trying to get his blood off of her, but it was really unnecessary to do that.

"Ah~!" She felt good when she dipped herself into the water. Her strength was returning to her and she never felt more alive. White Fang sat on the shore while licking its paw. Looking at him once more, she sighed softly. He was really scaring her that night yesterday. She thought he wouldn't even made it, but here he was. She was really proud of herself. She had saved a life, using only her knowledge and whatever was available. She felt accomplished and pride filled her chest when she thought about it. After a while, all the blood was clean from her body, she then took her stained clothing and dipped it in the water. With her new power, it was all soon cleaned and dry fast. Going ashore, she dressed herself and comb her hair, everything was in place for her to continue advancing on. She found shelter, and now she need to move on. Going back to the house, she took her bags and went outside. But she was stopped by White Fang grabbing her skirt with his jaws. "Hmmm?" It looked like it was pleading her not to leave. And she frowned slightly. "I have to go, please, let me." After a while, he complied to her demands and let her go. She kissed his head and stroke his fur softly as she smiled. "We'll meet again soon. I promise." Then she sets out to continue on to her destination.

She walked for a few hours and rest at a tree, the sun was really bright, and it made her sweat and pant slightly. She wasn't really fond of hot weather. But she'll live. Closing her eyes for a few moments. She listens to the song of the birds and the droplets of falling water from the lakes. And then a rustle... more rustles...? Some howling? "What?" Standing up, she glance over to the side and squint her eyes. And then... The whole pack of wolves that consists of fifteen plus its leader, White Fang, all jumped on top of her and she was knocked cleaned down on the ground. "Owww... ugh, what the heck?" Struggling, she tried to move her torso, but all the weight of the wolves was overwhelming. And she couldn't even lift her hands. "I thought I told you to not follow... Waaahahaha, heeheehee! S- stop it! HEEHEEHEE HAHAHAHAHA!" All the wolves started to licked her, at her ticklish spot, her arms, her hands, and her cheeks, her legs. "H- hey! C- Cut it out! TEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! PFFT! S- stop!" After awhile, they stopped tickling her and move away from her body. "Ewww, guys, your saliva are all over me..." She flicked away the liquids on her hands and wiped her face.

After she was done, she turned back to them. "You guys can't follow me, I can't bring you!" But she gave out to their adorable faces, she had a weak spot for puppies and dogs (if you hadn't notice yet). And she spent the night sleeping cuddling with White Fang and his entire wolf pack. Another day soon pass with a very unexpected outcome.

* * *

_Day 6 & 7: Dear journal._

_That scared me, when White Fang just look at me that other day, I really thought I was going to die that exact moment. But now he (and his entire wolf pack) are my best friends. And I really didn't expect that. But here I am, looking for a way out of this place. I couldn't bear to leave White Fang and every each one of them. But well, eventually we all will part away from each other and say our goodbyes. If he didn't follow me from the beginning, I wouldn't have to worry about seeing his heartbroken puppy expression. No one ever listens to me do they, I need to be scarier and tougher,... but even if so they'll think I'm acting funny. So yes I don't think I will ever gained any attention to myself. But now I'm really hungry, I'm almost out of pocky and my stomach was groaning. It was horrible, some little wolf cub thought that there was a bear so they almost hide behind their mother to protect them. I face-palmed when I realized it was me. They didn't even look that hungry. Well some of them was kinda hungry, I was a bit nervous when I was around these wolves. If they were real hungry, I bet they would turn to the only obvious food source available. But well, I don't think they will turn on me. I'm confident that they won't. But still I can't help but be a little nervous. Anyway, this will be my last entry for the week, signing out~!_

_Entry 5 & 6_

_• ○ • ○ • ○_

Lin was a bit embarrassed when her stomach made that sound. If the wolf cubs thought of it as bear sounds, they were really accurate. She was really hungry, pocky didn't made any impact on her stomach; and eating gold wasn't an option. White Fang noticed that she was hungry, so he led her and the pack with him in the forest to hunt. Well then, she was kind of not wanting to see them ripping some poor animals into shreds, but well, she couldn't be picky this time. She will starve soon if she don't put something in her stomach.

After two hours, they got two deer. God, she felt horrible killing one of them. But she did apologized! That counts right? She began to make a camp fire and set up the cooking station. It took a while but the smell was delicious and all of them now was drooling. White Fang wagged his tail and she grinned at him. He wanted her to feed each one of them. And she will. The meat was hot and delicious, every bite was juicy and it was perfect, squealing in bliss, she rip off a chunk and started to tear off small pieces. "Here boy! Catch! Open up! Good job! Good girl!" She said as she tossed the shreds of meats to the cubs and the adults. She only ate a handful of meat, and the rest was for the bunch. She left out the entire deer since her hands was a little bit greasy and she couldn't peel it anymore. In minutes, they cleaned off the entire thing. She was amazed and feared the strength of the wolf. If she was unlucky,... She shivered when she think of the possible images. But she wipe the thought off and went to sleep first with a smile on her face. Soon her smile was replaced with sad frowns when the sun rises.

She and the pack have continued on their journey for a while now and she could already see the lights off the outside of the forest faraway. It was the sign of departure and she know that she had to say good-bye to her new best friends. It was difficult, their heartbroken face break her heart as well. Tears had been shed and sad howling had been made. It was time to say goodbye. But who knows, they'll meet each other again soon, because she'll definitely come back. Taking a last look, she smiled and waved her arms to White Fangs and the pack while they howled her goodbye. Turning around and taking a deep breath, she took her first step out into the light.

She's here, in the New World.

_The real world._

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, the end of her first week and the end to my chapter one. I know i'm still moving a little fast, but sorry it's kinda like my pace. I'll try to slow down in the next few chapters c: And it's Pretty long isn't it, but yes this will be usual or the most length that I will write. Hahaha, the part when she was with WF I actually giggled a few times. I had fun writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. Oh R&R please~! :3


	3. Chapter 2: Week 2,3,4 - A new friend

**A/N**: Omg it's already over 200+ readers/views. I'm so happy! Thank you for all of you who read. I still hope that you review, I love to hear what my readers have to say. It's so lonely when no one talks to me :( Anyway, I know I've been moving fast last chapter, but again I'll try slowing down this time.

Guest: Omg why don't you let me know your identity. I'm glad you think it's good. But trust me, everything had its own purpose. I'm making her gain her power early because well, just keep reading haha.

_**League of Legends and its champions belongs to Riot, Lin belongs to me.**_

* * *

A new friend

Week 2 + 3 + 4

(Lin's POV)

It's so sad that I had to leave my new best friends. They really make me feel at peace when I'm with them. It was really lonely when I was just sitting all by myself, staring at the trees. But I guess that what I did has already been done. And it's not like I'm not going to see them ever again, when everything has been deal with i'll eventually have to come back through the forest again. I'm outside now, and it amazed me that from this place the forest was very beautiful and smaller than what I've been through. Since it was still daylight, I gather myself and began to move. I can look at the view anytime I want, no need to stare. But it's even more majestic than what I imagined in my dreams. I would shed tears, but no time for that. I need to advance if I want to complete my main task at hand.

I had to find my master.

I sighed deeply and clutched my backpack, adjusting the straps to allow more movements and I look around. What direction should I go? Who am I supposed to find exactly. Mother said that it was father's old friend. But it was really a long time ago, so even if I told the person my parent's name I doubt they could remember it. But I still could ask them for guidance and learn a couple of things, but my parents didn't tell me the name of the person. And they didn't know the exact location of where they could be, they just said that if the person is still around the places they were used to, then I should head to Guardian's Sea. B- But isn't that place really far away from here? I'm clueless. Completely clueless.

* * *

I just found out that it the place I'm looking for is not even in the border of my homeland. I took me a week to travel oversea, and took me another one to just get to the other side of the entire wide continent. The Guardian's Sea was really rough, but I finally made it to the shore of its nearest island. I thanked the captain of the ship for taking me here and drop him two pieces of gold. He said it was no problem, thanked me for my generosity then left. I turned around and took in a deep breath. I- I'm here. Finally.

I started to venture into -(I sighed)- another forest. What is up with me and forests... I shook my head and just continue walking. What seemed like hours seemed to past as I made it outside. I stared for five minutes at the empty pathway in front of me and my disappointment grow even bigger. If I had to count, I'd say that I lost the record of the amount of time that I sighed since I stepped out of my village. I decided to rest by a tree near the side of the road and I looked around.

I do not know where I was. Back at my village, I know each tiny corner of my village, I could walk around blindfolded and I can still find my way back. But this is a completely strange place. No one knows what's on the other side. And now I... I don't know where to go. If I get lost, how will I ever find my way back home. In the forest, if I ever was lost, I could just exit the place and try again. Now what should I do? There's no one out here, who could I possibly ask for help? Maybe I should find a town, people lived in towns right? Right.

It's about noon now I guess, the sun was reaching up its highest peak. And it's a little hotter than I thought. Might be because of all the extra fur coat around my neck but it is very humid for the middle of spring. I look around to try to see if ANYONE is there. It's even lonelier out in the open. And this time I cannot just sleep outside, it's different from the forest. There are ninety-nine possibility that I could imagine what would happen to me if I am vulnerable and most of it doesn't end very well... So, I need to find an inn. Or somewhere to stay... O- or even a cave! Anything!

Wait...

Wait a minute.

Hey!

I saw someone! Yes!

W- Wait! Don't go too fast!

Why are they going so fast?!

Who the heck is that? Hmmm. Judging from the armor the person is wearing, I can tell that the person is a man. I don't think he's in a rush, but he is sure moving faster than an average human. I decided to run and catch up to him. Shouting and waving so that the man can hear me. He might have noticed me since he slowed down slightly and looked around for my voice. I finally catch up to him, and for the first time in my life, I've never saw someone with an odd-looking face such as him. Well, it's some sort of gear for enhanced eyesight I guess but it is... odd, never-mind that, everything is odd to me now anyway... I took a quick moment to take a few breath of air and gave him a gentle smile.

"U- Um, hello there,.. mister." I greeted him politely. He tilted his head confusingly and stared at me. Or at-least I think he is, I really can't tell through that device he wore on his head. "Do you have a moment t- to spare?" I hate to stutter, but I can't help it. I don't know if he's a bad guy or not. Rumors recently really got to me. I fidget a little with the fluffy scarf around my neck as I wait for his answer, it's really unnerving when he didn't answer immediately and kept looking at me like an alien for a few seconds. But then he shook his head and finally spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, it's just that you don't look like you're from around here, that's all. And yes, yes I do." The man apologized and scratch the back of his head as his deep but serene voice spoke to me. He had a calm and powerful aura around him. I can tell he contains great wisdom and something else I couldn't really place my finger on it as I observed his figure and appearance. But forget it, there's more important things to ask. I took a second to gather myself and replied back to him.

"G- great! You're right. I'm not from around here... and, I have no idea where I'm going or where is this." I can feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as the tall man chuckled at my nervousness. I can't help it, it's like an instinct. My parents had pounded those "stranger danger" lessons into me throughout my entire childhood. But I don't think that I should be nervous around this person, he seemed really nice and kind. "I don't know what to do, and then I just saw you, the first person ever around here, sprinting to wherever is your destination and I can't help but to seek your assistance. Forgive me for bothering if I am." I said as I slowly bowed to him. It might seemed that I have too much mannerism, but I can tell that he is older than me. I am only 18 after all.

"It's fine, it's fine." He patted my head and chuckled again at my behavior.

_Hehe_, he must have known I was younger than him because of his gesture. I liked it though. _It's been a really long time_ my parents or anyone have been affectionate with me, they still love me of-course, but since I grew up they didn't need to look after everything that I did anymore and instead focused on their business. I- I missed the feeling... I leaned into his hand and he hummed softly.

"Yes, I am quite familiar with these areas. Where you're standing, it's not part of the main road, so not many people who don't know the way would go here." He explained as I nodded and blinked once. "Good thing that I found you- well, good thing that **you** found me." He had a cheeky grin on his face as I sigh and look to the side for a moment. "People get lost easily without guidance." I smiled and nodded again, the heat still haven't escaped as I scratched my cheeks bashfully.

"May I ask where are you going?" I asked.

"I was heading to my home, until I found you. And where are you going? It's almost afternoon." He asked me as I pushed my fingers together.

"I don't know... hehe." He seemed surprised as I replied boldly with a smile. "My parents told me to find a person, I have something important I need for them to give me..." He looked at me with interest as I frowned for a moment. I miss my parents...

"And what would that be? If you wanted to share of-course." Taking a quick glance up, I sighed and nodded. He's being polite but curious. It's actually quite comforting that somebody wants to know something and maybe, just maybe, cared a little.

"Well. So the thing is that, recently, a group of criminals just escape from a prison near our city..." I sat down and he did the same as he continued to look at me curiously. "My mother and father was worried sick, since it was so close to our home, no one had known any whereabouts of those criminals. And all the rumors and conversations going around didn't help. Me and my folks were nobles, but we live in a small town so we don't have a lot of warriors on our side to protect us. My parents can take care of themselves, I know. But they wanted me to be able to take care of myself too... It was _knowledge_ that I have but I lack _strength and combat abilities_, a wind could easily blow me off my feet they said. So my father told me to venture and find this old friend of his, he said fighting was in his blood and I should seek them to find ways to learn and protect myself. But then again they didn't exactly told me where to go or the name of their friend... So, I'm here now, as clueless as a newborn bird."

"Full of knowledge but lack of stamina and fighting abilities..." A low hum from the man draws my attention as I tilt my head slightly and looked at him. He smiled at me and stroke his bearded chin. "Interesting... You look like a fine young woman, may I pry a little about your life?" He asked about me and I beamed out a huge smile. I told him about me, my village, what did I do back at home, my recently discovered power and what I can do with it... At this part he tilt his head and he had a curious look on his face. "So you are a healer?" He asked.

"Well, recently yes. But I was used to be a doctor. I began to take interest to the medical field when I was about 10. My parents agreed and sent me to our advanced academy. I was the youngest one in the class, it really made me nervous in my first day. But I was successfully acquire all the information I need four years later and I became an adept doctor in the nearby hospitals." I stopped for a moment and he nodded. Then I told him about my academic life, of how I gained my knowledge and I told him about other things. He continued to hum and nodded. But then after a few second of thinking, he spoke up.

"So, you didn't have your powers back then right? How did you gained it?" I nodded and told him about the forest, the time that I fell in the lake, and then how I found out that I could use it free to my will and how I can enhance my already medical profession when I treated White Fang. And then how I could find solitude near any body of water, how I could easily mend any of my open wounds. He listens with fascination and smiled.

"You're not just any ordinary woman huh? I'm impressed!" I grinned, embarrassed of his compliments. "Would you mind showing me what you can do?" He asked and placed his chin under his hands, looking at me patiently. H- he... I couldn't contain my eagerness as I nodded and quickly reached into my bag for my small pouch of water, gulping a mouthful of water for my throat was dry of talking. I sighed out in bliss and rubbed my hands together...

First, a spark of blue appeared from my hand, the little dot began to form into a small column of water in my palm, it then swirled and elegantly formed a slowly twirling vortex. Droplets of water glittered in the sunlight as it splash around. I move my gaze to check on Yi. Seeing his fascination, I giggled and slowly flipped my hand so my that my palms are facing down. Then with a flick of my index finger, the tiny vortex flew and moved in a circle around him. "Touch it." I whispered to him. He hesitated for a moment, but then removed his gloves and reaches his hand out, delicately touching the top of the vortex. The little thing was still for a second, but then it landed atop of his hand. His smile seemed to grow as he used his other hand to feel the inside of the vortex. "It's cool to the touch..." He said quietly. I let him play with the thing for a few more minutes, but then I decided that it was enough, with a snap of my fingers, the water dissipated and vanished into thin air with a trail of shimmering glitter left behind.

"That was amazing, you wasn't boasting at all...! You're really something aren't you."

"Y- you're too kind..." I hid my blushing face behind my hands as he softly chuckled, putting his gloves back on. He then smiled and stroke his chin.

"Anyway... I think I know who and what you're looking for." My eyes went wide and I scoot in closer to the man.

"Y- you do?" Smiling even wider, he nodded and patted my head.

"Yes, in-fact, where I am going had tons of those men that you might take interest to. It's those Swordsman / Blades-man correct?" I nodded eagerly and grinned. Thanks whatever God up there that is hearing me. I am so relieved now. And by the his tone, I could tell that he wanted to help me too. I should ask him where it is first, so I could make a map along the way. I have a feeling that after this long trip, I will soon come back and visit this kind stranger.

"YES! Ahem... I mean er, yes." I blushed at my enthusiasm and he laughed.

"An eager one aren't you." I giggled a little and nodded. I feel really comfortable around him. We could be good friends! Wait... what was his name again? I decided to ask him as his smile softens. "Ah yes, it's rude to not introduce myself. For now, please call me Yi." I gave him a smile and bow to him.

"My name is Mei Lin. It is a pleasure to meet you." We exchanged bows to each other. It was somewhat silly when I snickered, Yi blinked (or so I think he did) and scratched his head. We just burst out in laughter out of the blue as I shook hands with him. Yi tapped his chin in thought, then he turned to me with a smile.

"Do you perhaps want to join me on my way back home? Miss Lin?"

"Of-course!" I replied with excitement and took a moment to gather my backpack and walked to Yi. "Are we walking? How far is the place from here?" I asked. Since he did mention it was almost afternoon, I wanted to know how much longer is it going to take. If we couldn't make it by night, I'd feel a bit bad for slowing him down... He must have seen the look on my face as he place a hand on my shoulder and gave me an assuring look.

"It won't take long... Here." He gave me his hand, signaling me to grab on. I did as he wanted me to and wait for something to happened as he grinned. "Hold on tight!" Huh? I don't really know what's going on. But I felt a surging wave of energy washed over me and Yi was glowing, literally! I can tell that he is about to do something and I clutched his hands a bit tighter. I trusted him but I had no idea what was going on. "A- alright, I'm read- "

"Waaa!" We suddenly moved really, really, **really** fast as the wind flew into my face, my long hair flapped continuously behind me. I can't even tell what is happening as my eyes are shut tight, the gusts of wind made my eyes watered. Goodness, how fast was he running? I know that he did most of it but my legs are starting to get tired. Wow... I can't believe my eyes! (Which are closed for now) I wondered if he's someone important in his village as well... But my thoughts soon disappeared as I saw blurry figures passed by. I bet they're civilians! I could tell that soon, we'll reach our destination. Although I cannot really see anyone specifically because of our speed, I cannot say that this feeling was unpleasant. I actually think it was... fun! Hehehe, I giggled and just let Yi do what he's good at. I think I really trust him. He's so nice to me, a random stranger wandering around. If it wasn't him other people might find me suspicious. A grin crept up to my face as my feet continue to move along. I don't think I'm that tired anymore.

He must noticed my silly grin as he chuckled and shook his head. "What, you've never run before?" He joked.

"Not like this! This is fun heeheehee!" I flail out my available arm for emphasis as he laughed.

"Well then! I'd hate to break up your first experience, but we're almost there. Just a bit longer and we'll arrive before sun-down." I pouted and huffed childishly for a moment and burst out laughing as well and hummed in acknowledgement.

"Awww, really? Well, can you promise me you'll do this again soon?" I can see the smirk on his face as he chuckled.

"Alright, I might. But I'm not promising anything." Nodding, I tried to see if I can spot someone or something out. I think I saw a blurry shadow figure just passed by! Maybe they're civilians. Wow, how long have we been traveling? Yi ran really quick, so I don't think it took that much time. But I can tell that if I've walked by myself, it would take... let's say, at-least five hours to get to a town or a small city... _Sniff sniff_. W- wow, what is that wonderful fragrance?! I took another whiff of air into my nostrils aaaaaaand I was really disappointed when we ran past whatever that was. I- I think it's food. Ah, food~! My stomach growled loudly at the thought and the lingering scent, urghhh... It's so embarrassing. I know I haven't eaten anything decent since the past few weeks, I was rushing to go here so I didn't get a chance to stop at restaurants, and when you are used to having a full three-meals-a-day course, eating only pockies as food isn't really helping at all. But a lady were supposed to contain her desires and act properly! All my years of training wasted! Being away from home for a while does changes you huh.

My blood rushes to my face and I puffed up my cheeks as Yi laughed at me. "S- shut up..." I mumbled loud enough for only him to hear before he could speak, in hope of not receiving further embarrassment and attention to herself.

"S- sorry. I haven't seen a person as hungry as you since the war!" He tried to contain his laughter with a snicker but failed when he burst out laughing and kept running. My head sunk even lower and I sighed and shook my head again. W- whatever, besides it's not like I'm _**that**_ hungry or anything, I'm just tired and eating makes me feel better! Yeah! And I really wanted to see Yi's town, it must be really majestic because he's not your typical ordinary person, and I bet that the people living there are awesome as well. Maybe I'll see Ninjas! My father and mother told me stories when I was a kid about these mysterious people, I was really fascinated with it. But then, well, as I grew up, I never saw one so I don't really concern myself with curiosities, I was far too busy. But maybe I'll find one here now that this is almost like a vacation!

I think we're really close now, because I heard murmurs and chattering everywhere! I think it's the civilians welcoming Yi back home.

* * *

"Look at Yi go!" A man said.

"Hey there Mast-!? Hey! Who's that?!" A young man shouted.

"It's... a girl?!" A woman exclaimed.

"Woa!" A group of people gathered together and stood at the corner of the road. "Yi? With a girl ? Where?!"

"THERE HE IS!"

"Heeeeeellooooo there Master Yi!" A girl said giggling.

"Nice package you got..." A mid thirty years old man said grinning. "You're a lucky woman too!"

"Uh, what's happening? Why is Master Yi the topic?" A young woman said.

"You don't see him **running** _home_ with a **_girl _**everyday!" The group laughed out loud. "HAVE **FUN** YOU GUYS!"

* * *

"WHAT?" I shouted back to them. I think they're welcoming Yi back home. That's nice of them. "Thank you! I think..." I have no idea what they were saying but I just went along with it as Yi dragged me further into the city. "Did you heard what they said? I couldn't quite catch it." I asked Yi and look back at the quickly passing folks.

"H- Huh? Oh, yes I heard them." He replied plainly.

"Was they welcoming you home? What did they say?" I asked eagerly.

"Y- yeah, they're welcoming me home. T- They said hi to you too." I smiled to myself. Such kind folks they have here. "We're almost there..." He said, quickly changing the subject while speeding up. It seemed that he wanted for us to stop soon too. He looks... flustered? I think? But I was too absorbed in all the noises around us to noticed anything else.

"Alright then!" I tried to speed up, which didn't have much effects, but at-least we're still moving forward.

Finally, we skid to an immediate halt right in the middle of a crowded street. Wow! Things are so lively here! My face lit up when I saw a group of children playing and singing together. It reminds me of the kids back at my hometown. They have lanterns! Many varieties with different shapes and colors. A lot of those sections are being displayed in the street and many people are gathering to trying to buy lanterns as well. It seemed that they're selling those for an up-coming festival. I'm going to ask Yi about it later, and maybe we can go together! That would be fun! The houses are so big and high-class looking. I could imagine myself living in these houses. Looking over to the left, I saw a group of strong men practicing punches and martial art moves. Yi was right! Maybe I could find the one that I was looking for here after all. I smiled at the hard-working people and look around to try to spot more things that catches my eyes. Wow! They had shopping districts! Women sizing up each others clothes in one place, men testing out their weapons in the others, elderly citizens are sitting in a tea shop playing bingo! There's so much more things that I can see that our town does not have. _Sniff sniff_. Wait a minute... they had food courts too?!

"U- Um, Yi?" I shyly tugged his hand to get his attention and he turned to me.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You lived in a very amazing place. It's lovely here." I said smiling.

"Why thank you. It's a quite a sight for sore eyes. I sometimes can't get used to how lively this place is either." He said, stretching out a little bit. His back made a crack noise and he recoiled. "Ah, sorry. I had a sore back sometimes. And every time I run it doesn't help." He winced a little, rubbing his back. I frowned and place my chin in my hands in thought. That's not good... I'll figure something out for him, he helped me here, and he had been so kind to me ever since we met, so it's only right that I should return the favor. "If you had back problems, maybe I can do something for you!" I suggested-

_*Stomach growling noises*_

-but I'll get to it after I eat something. I laughed nervously and grinned at him. "Sorry..." He burst out laughing out loud and held his stomach, catching the attention of some passing people.

"Ho! You should p- p- probably do something for that stomach of yours first before you wanted to help _**anyone**_ at all!" He said in between his laughter.

"H- hey! You know I was already hungry in the first place..." My face heats up and I jokingly pinched his arm.

"Alright, alright, then let's get us both something to eat huh? My treat." He offered. I sighed softly and smiled, nodding my head.

"Thank you..." I whispered to him.

"You're most certainly welcome." He quietly said back to me. We both started heading toward the nearest restaurant. The place was very pretty. It was a big mansion-like interior, decorated with royal red rugs and expensive looking decor. Servants, waiters and waitress were coming in and out of rooms carrying bunks of plates back into the kitchen. The aroma of meat, wine, and different varieties of sweet filled the air, giving people a comfortable feeling. It was a very homey place. Yi went to the cashier lady and got us a room with table for two. The woman nodded, smiled and asked for a waiter to lead us to our place of dining. When I stepped in the room I was a bit shocked. It was very fancy! There was two comfortable mats placed on either side of the table, a small cherry tree bonsai was placed in the middle of the table as a centerpiece, giving the already elegant looking place a softer touch of serenity, even the table itself was very fancy. The wood was very stern and strong, it had a shiny texture and its very smooth to the touch. T- This must be really expensive to afford! I- I- I didn't mean for him to do something so pricey.

"I- It's very elegant! Isn't this a bit too expensive though?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is. But I know the owner here, so I got discounts." He winks.

I giggled and nodded at him. We both took our seats and I sighed in bliss at how soft the cushion is, it felt like heaven, but only under my butt. I- It's been so long since I get to sit on soft textures, and not hard, cold ground, I told him. He agrees with me as he sits down and sighs softly as well. Curiously I asked him if he had been traveling places lately. He shook his head. "Not exactly... But you're close." Smiling, he stroke his chin and handed me the menu. "I had duties to attend to and places to go, actually, I've been away for a few weeks, I just got back..." He snickered for a moment and I rolled my eyes at him. "I've been working non-stop, the only time I had to rest is when I slept." I understood what he meant, I spend a lot of time in various libraries and went home with a sore and stiff body. I think back about what I said to him earlier, after we finished eating, i'll relieve us both out of the issue. I nodded and stared down at the menu.

"Such exquisite food selections... Are you sure you can afford this?" Most of the stuff here was over 300 coins, it's not a bad price, considering the options available. I raised one of my eyebrows at him, smiling smugly. He chuckled and flip a page of the menu.

"I told you already didn't I? I assured you that I can affor-!" He stopped for a moment and his finger trembled while staring intensely at a specific page of the pamphlet. I asked him what's wrong, the smug look still haven't escaped my face. He laughed softly but nervously at me while scratching behind his neck. I could tell that we just stepped into the VIP room, and everything here are for royalty, or people with money. "Again, are you sure the prices are affordable? Well, for you?" I hid my mouth behind my hand to stifle a laugh and pointed at his menu with my index finger.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell... Er, I, um..." He trailed off. I just shook my head and giggled. His cheek turns rosy and I laughed. Reaching behind me, I grabbed my heavy backpack and set it down with a big thunk on the table. He stopped scratching his neck and look at me with curiosity. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I placed a finger on my lips and smiled at him. "Shhh, come closer." I motioned for him to leaned in. He did as I asked and carefully, I untied a big bag and show it to him. He gasped and his eyes widened, I think... I grab a handful of its content and look up at him. "Here, take it." I took and placed a handful of pure gold in his hand.

"Wow! This is... This is real gold!" He exclaimed quietly. I grinned and nodded. "N- No, I couldn't... It's yours..." He shook his head and tried to put it back in my hand. With a warm smile, I clutched his hand tightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll call it my treat instead, there's plenty where that came from."

"But..." He hesitated for a moment, but accepted it when I removed my hand away from his. "So that's why your backpack was heavy..." He mused, pocketing the golds in a small leather pouch.

"Yes! It's a wonder that I can carry it, might be why my body is sore hehe. Oh, and we should probably order something now. I'm... _**a little bit** _hungry." I pointed out to him and we both laughed, browsing through the menu once more.

* * *

The meal was decent. And I ate... a lot... But it wasn't messy or sloppy though, I liked taking my time to enjoy and savor each bite. It was really delicious and I felt good. I ate -what my father would say- like a sir (lady). But I had about five plates... at least that's what I think it is. My stomach was pretty big for an average five foot tall girl. Yi stared at me for a moment and shook his head, chuckling softly. Well, the table was now empty of food, plates stacked on top of each other while I am finishing my last dish, officially. Taking a towel, I wipe my mouth with it and gently setting it down. And so that marked my seventh and final, plate of food. I'm very full but satisfied. My belly seemed to expand, but just a teeny bit. I have very fast metabolism you see, and... forget it, it's not important. I asked Yi if he find his VIP Meal delicious because I do and I felt so much better. We both talked about various topics and he often joked about my eating habit. I don't mind though, it was really fun talking to him.

"It was the best meal I ever had in my entire life! Thank you for spending your money on this poor poor old man." He replied jokingly.

"Mei Lin, to the rescue! Hehe." I joked back, unable to resist his happy grin. He chuckled and sighed softly as I asked the waiter to give us our bill. He took a minute and came back with... wow. That's a really, really... long, list... haha... But it's nothing that I couldn't handle, one piece of gold equals 1000 silver coins after all. And one silver coins equals 100 regular coins.

"Here you go, my Lady." The waiter said politely, handing the list to me. I smiled and took the paper, reading it over.

"Hmmm... right... uhuh..." I mumbled to myself. And the final price are...

"F- five thousand coins!?" Yi mumbled loud enough for me to hear. He was nervous for a moment, but then he realized what I gave him earlier and took out two pieces of gold. He turned and handed it to me with a small smirk. I smiled back and presents the two shining pieces of gold to the waiter, holding it out in front of him.

"Will this be _enough_?" I asked, a really small hint of sarcasm in my voice. The waiter eyes widens and stared at the object in my palm for a moment or two, but then he snaps out of it and smiled back to me.

"It would be more than enough my Lady." He replied. I handed both pieces to him and grinned.

"Take it, consider it my donation to keep this place going, would you mind telling the chef who cooked us food today that he did a splendid job?" He stared at me in disbelief and nodded slowly.

"I would certainly sends my message to our chef, thank you for your generosity."

"Alright, we're ready to leave." Yi said, the both of us stood up and dusted our clothes gently. The waiter nodded again and bows to us, then he lead us out of the room and we are outside again. Before we do anything else I waved a hand to the waiter and he happily waved back. With a small giggle, I nodded and turn to walk slowly with Yi by my side.

"Wow, I can't believe it's already this late." Yi said. I turned my head to look at the street.

It was late indeed. The sky is already dark now, a mask of deep deep purple hovered above our heads, most of the clouds are gone, and the stars are shimmering across the sky. Looking around, all the civilians are already gone inside the comfort their homes, the street lanterns glow bright in the dark, illuminating softly against the dark mask of the night, it was a little chilly as I shivered slightly, still, I have to say it's not an unpleasant feeling. I didn't notice at first, but we crossed a bridge on our way here, under the bridge was a very beautiful pond, small ducklings and its mother was retreating back onto dry ground to sleep for the night, the lotus floating gently atop of the water surface with small lily pads floating along itself, and a few firefly was flying around, its little light glows cutely in comparison with the bright moon above. It's one of the most beautiful scene I've ever saw since my departure a month ago.

"It's so beautiful..." I think aloud.

"Yeah..." He agreed. I blinked for a few moment and just stood there. I think that I'm forgetting something important. I hummed in thought and stroke my chin. I ate dinner for the first time, yes... Hehe... Anyway, I finally found a city/town... alright... Yi showed me part of this city, we had a nice walk, the food was good... it's all going smoothly so far. Now the last thing I have to do is to go... go home and slee... sleep. _Go home and sleep_... **_go home and sleep..?_** Darn it. I smacked my forehead and groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Yi asked with concern, seeing my displeased face.

"Urgh... It's just... I'm-" I sighed and took a deep breath. I should have thought of this first, but then I was too excited to see the city and was busy thinking about food to planned this through. Now what am I supposed to do now? It's later than midnight now, maybe some inns would be open? That's a great idea! I smiled and look up at him.

"I thank you for helping me all this time, you've been so kind to me even though we've never met..." I started. "You already know my purpose for coming, even though I didn't had a chance to start yet, I thank you for taking me here. But now I have to find a stationary shelter if I am to stay here for how long I don't know." He seemed to understand as he slowly nodded and hummed quietly. I yawned and adjust my backpack.

"So where are you going to stay for tonight? It's almost festival season so inns are closed after midnight." Great. I smiled nervously and look around. Ah! I spot some available benches near the sidewalk and smiled to myself. Awesome.

"Are you going to be ok?" He ask.

"I- I'll find a place to stay somehow. Don't worry about me, you've done enough." I said, the two of us walked ahead for a few more minutes, then I stopped. He turned around and we were staring into each other's eyes... goggles... _I don't even know_. But with a reassuring smile, I bowed to him. "It's been really fun today, thank you. But I guess this is goodbye and goodnight. I'll see you later?" I rise up again and tilt my head. He paused for a moment, but then smiled back at me and nodded.

"Alright then, you have a good night sleep too, Lin. We'll definitely see each other very soon!" He turned around and with a last wave of goodbye, he ran deeper into the city and disappeared within seconds. I sighed softly and smiled at today's event. A lot happened, and it's a memory that i'll cherish as long as I remember it. I turned back and headed toward the bench near the sidewalk. When I sat down, the surface was cold and I shivered. Well, beggars can't be choosers right? I shook my head and set down my bag at the top corner to use it as a pillow, then slowly, I unravel the big, soft, fluffy scarf around my neck and lay my head on top of my backpack, my scarf was big enough to cover my whole body if I unravel it completely, so I did and it was my blanket for the night. It's not exactly a five star hotel with soft king-sized bed and warm fireplace, but it'll do for the night. Blinking once... twice... I started yawning and smacking my lips together.

I stared up at the sky and listens for any source of sound. There was none. It was quiet and once again, the only thing accompanying me at this time is the moon and the fireflies. Everything is back to what it was like a few weeks ago. It's almost... lonesome. I always sleep alone anyway, I already got used to it. The stars seemed to understands me as it glows softly above, I never really have a chance to take a break, so it's once in a full moon that I get to get a good view of what I was missing. It was somewhat comforting being alone though, it gave me time to think. But I wasn't lonely. And I weren't by myself, I have a new friend now. And he's human, one that can talk, eat, and run really fast. I smiled at the image of Yi and giggled softly before my eyes fluttered itself closed. I yawned one last time, reflecting back on everything that had happened in my head, White Fang, the forest, the power I discovered within my self, the city, the dinner, my eyes gaped open slightly and images of my friends and family popped up, my parents, the nice elders in the hospitals, the little kids that always sings the first thing in the morning,... Yi. I smiled again and my eyes felt heavy. I never really get to help Yi with his back problem. But we did have a good time... With the last image of my parents, White Fang and Yi in my head, I finally fell asleep...

"Goodnight..." I said instinctively, to no one in particular.

"Goodnight to you too... Lin..." A voice whispered to me. I grinned in my sleep subconsciously without realizing that someone was patting my head slowly. I twitched a little bit, but then settled down in a deep sleep.

* * *

_ "...you'll think she'll be alright, Master?" _

_"She said she'll be fine... *sigh* "_

_"She's so cute~! But she's not a very good liar~ "_

_"You gotta tell me how did you two meet when we get back!"_

_"It's a long story..."_

_"Stop touching her! Let the girl sleep. Lord!"_

_"Alright! I don't have a lot of female friends around here you know... Anyway, should we bring her back~?"_

_"Yeah, I don't know how she can sleep this... I- it's really cold."_

_"Hmmm... we'll have things to explain when she woke up... But alright. I can't let her sleep here for any longer, she'll catch a cold."_

_"Yeah! I'll carry her, let's head back! Race ya home Master!" _

_"Silly~! You can't beat him~ "_

_"You're already behind, my dear disciple."_

_"W- wait! I never settle for second! I- I won't lose!"_

_"Then try to win."_

_"Slow... slow down!"_

_"Boys... *sigh* Hehe, it's going to be so fun from now on~!" _

* * *

**A/N**: And so, another chapter had been done. It took me so long I'm sorry omg. I skipped two weeks ahead because reasons and it'll took longer to write out what happened during those two weeks, I just summed up everything in that one particular sentence instead xD .Before Lin start on her quest I want her to make some friends. I thought that Yi is a gentle and wise person, and while I was writing this I thought... why not make them friends? And it turned out to be so fluffy~! Also, in the end there are dialogues. It's from three people, one of them is master Yi. Can you guess the other two?

Stay tuned! And don't forget to R & R!


End file.
